Samekh
Samekh is the 15th Cybody hidden on the island, known as the only King Cybody and is piloted by Sugata Shindo known in the Glittering Crux Brigade as King. Appearance Samekh possesses colossal size that easily dwarfs all other Cybodies to the point that one of it's hands is almost the size of the Cybody Ayingott. In it's active form it has a king-like appearance with a basic Cybody physical design, a dark-blue color scheme, a series of spiked tower-like appendages around it's body that give a robe-like appearance, a set of five horns shaped like a crown and the typical golden Cybody mask with Samekh's mark on it's forehead. History Not much is know about Samekh prior to the series other than that it was the "ship" referred to in the story of the fish planet and that it fought the pilot of Ayingott who in the past tried to take it's power for her own, which resulted in the Ayingott's destruction. Part in the story ''The Eastern Maiden'' Samekh makes it's first physical appearance after the destruction of the East Maiden seal. ''Our Apprivoise'' After breaking the East Seal Samekh rises from the ground of Zero Time. As Keito reveals, Samekh was never broken but was sealed away by her waiting for Sugata to apprivoise it. Sugata then apprivoises Samekh and the King Cybody starts to move. As Keito gloats that Samekh has risen and that Head's plans were all for nothing the latter laugh's and reveals Sinpathy's ability taking control of Samekh for himself. Takuto apprivoises Tauburn but is quickly overpowered by Sinpathy and Samekh. Wako apprivoises her Maiden Cybody to defend Takuto but is caught in the King's grip. Samekh uses one of his unique powers, reviving all Cybodies destroyed by Tauburn and pitting then against Takuto. Reiji reveals that he used the Glittering Crux in order to bring out Samekh and reveals that if released from Zero Time he would consume the libido from the entire world and wipe out humanity; he says that when in fifth phase Samekh can manipulate time at will and that Reiji will travel to the past to revive that which he lost. Realizing their mistake several of the Crux members manage to connect to their respective Cybodies and regain their lost marks, apprivoising then and breaking then free from Samekh control. The Crux Cybodies destroy the Samekh-controlled Cybodies and charge at the Samekh only for it to call for a colossal King's Pillar ''that destroy's then all. Takuto manages to stand up and also goes after his father, going through the Pillar, destroying Sinpathy and breaking it's control over Samekh. After this Sugata tries to seal Samekh again but Takuto instead destroys Wako's Cybody breaking the last seal and ending Zero Time. Samekh rises again and flies to space quickly followed by Tauburn. As Samekh rises and starts to consume the world's libido both Cybodies engage in one final battle causing immense damage to each other. In the end Takuto manages to bring Tauburn inside Samekh's orb and unleashes one final strike from inside causing it to implode and finally destroy it. ﻿ Skills and Abilities As the King Cybody Samekh possesses immense power. Despite it not being at full power (due to it's low amount of libido) and stripped of the Star Swords (which were originally it's wings) is was capable of destroying multiple Cybodies and it still possessed a large arsenal of weapons and abilities. It's physical abilities were noteworthy ranging from crushing Cybodies with a simple one-hand grip to punching and catching high-speed small targets such as Tauburn in it's flight mode. It also possess flight capabilities. As the "king" Samekh has access to a series of powerful abilities over other Cybodies (however it is still vulnerable to other Cybody abilities such as Sinpathy's remote apprivoise power) and can even control time. It's powers are such that it regularly consumed large amounts of libido to fuel itself (As seen why all it's former Drivers entered in a coma after apprivoising) and if released from Zero Time it could consume an entire planet's libido, wiping out civilization in the process. Possession Due to it's great power Samekh could gain control over it's Star Driver similar to the possession capabilities shown by Ayingott and gain autonomy but in more controlled and organized way. Cybody Revival One of Samekh's unique powers; it can regenerate and control any Cybody who's been previously destroyed. When this happens the revived Cybody loses all colour and becomes completely black. However, if a Cybody's Star Driver apprivoised with it, Samekh loses control of the Cybody, and the Cybody regains its original colours. Time Control A powerful ability which can only be activated when Samekh reaches the fifth phase; it allows the Driver controlling it to move freely between time reliving any occasion as many times as desired. However this requires massive amounts of libido as this could only be used after Samekh absorbed a planet's worth of libido. Though this is only mentioned. First Phase '"King's Pillar":' Samekh's Driver's can use this extremely powerful first phase; it allows the user to summon a large pillar of blue energy either from the sky or from the user's body. It's power is such that it can destroy large areas, break another Driver's first phase and even damage second phase Cybodies. However it can also be channeled as a small blue energy orb, power up Cybodies or enhance the power of Star Swords and certain attacks. Attacks and Weapons *' Lightning Storm: 'Samekh can generate and manipulate lightning storms firing then from it's crown with immense power. *'Laser Barrage: '''Using the lower spikes from it's cape Samekh can shoot a barrage of powerful laser beams. * '''King's Pillar: '''Samekh can use a colossal, sustained version of it's first phase capable of destroying multiple Cybodies at once. Category:Cybodies